<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dollface by KristoFreaKshow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457586">Dollface</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristoFreaKshow/pseuds/KristoFreaKshow'>KristoFreaKshow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Dark Past, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gay Pride, Heavy Angst, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristoFreaKshow/pseuds/KristoFreaKshow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the fiery city of Hell you can find comfort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Tom Trench/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dollface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The year was 1949, Soviet Russia.  A young man: 29-year-old, Malchik Alek Lebed, was planning on deporting out of Russia to flee to America.  To be free and not have to worry about imprisonment for his sexuality or shame from his parents.  There, he would be a ballet dancer, under his coat and fur hat he tried to keep a low profile.  He didn't even risk bringing his sister.  He knew she dreamed of fleeing as well, but he couldn't risk her losing her life to come with him.  He didn't even know what he was doing or where he'd live in America.  But he wanted to go to New York City and hoped one day his sister would join him.  He ran.  Ran as fast as he could to his destiny.  But the lights behind him closed in.  The heavyweight collided with him at 90 miles per hour crushing him underneath it.  The young man died. He laid limp and motionless on the pavement.  His eyes glazed over and mouth agape, no signs of life left in his dull pale body, freezing in the cold weather.</p><p> </p><p>Breaking news.  The father of the Lebed family put in custody after running over son: Malchik Lebed, instantly killing him!</p><p>Tears fell to the floor as the young Lubov Kira Lebed heard of the death of her Brother Dearest.  Her rock, the only one who was truly there for her.<br/>"He probably died because of you whore, who would want to live knowing they're related to someone like you."<br/>Her arranged husband tried to throw his usual abuse but she couldn't feel or hear anything outside of this pain of mourning for her dear brother.  Ignoring the man beside her who was yelling and screaming more aggressively, trying to grab her but she unexpectedly stood up for herself.  Pulling away and running into the bathroom locking the door.  She began running the bathwater, not hearing his violently banging on the door through the ringing noise in her ears.  By the time the door was knocked down, the bath was filled with blood, her body was cold, under the bubbles.</p><p>Abusive boyfriend charged with murder of young Lubov Lebed after her brother was killed by their father.<br/>"I'm telling you I didn't kill the broad!  She damn offed herself!  Bled out in the bathtub!  She locked the door I couldn't even get to her!"</p><p> </p><p>Falling.<br/>Falling down a fiery pit she fell, before she knew it, Lubov fell on a familiar face. </p><p>"Piz-dets!"<br/>Malchik nearly yelped followed by a grunt as his younger sister fell on top of him. <br/>"Oy pras-tee-tye!"<br/>The girl muttered in surprise, before her eyes lighting up as she got up and saw who it was.<br/>"Malchik?"<br/>She squealed seeing her brother and hugged him tightly.<br/>"Da, eto ya!"<br/>Malchik hugged her back.  Smiling a bit nervously with a chuckle.<br/>"Gde my?  Pravitel?  My v N'yu yorke?"<br/>She looked up at her older brother wanting to know where they were, were they dead?  This didn't seem like 'Heaven'.<br/>"Ya ne znayu, Ya tak ne dumayu"-<br/>He said shaking his head before seeing a car driving up to the ridiculously fast.  Malchik took off his silky white jacket he had woke up in and shielded himself and his sister from the mud that splashed up as the car passed them coming to a sudden stop.<br/>"Thanks for the fun time, hot stuff."<br/>The voice inside said as an effeminate male exited the car.<br/>"Hey, keep this discreet you hear me?  I can't let it get out that I'm offering my services to rando's on the street!  It was a quick cash grab, got it?"<br/>The second male replied.  Lubov whispered to her brother:<br/>"Malchik, Ya dumayu, Chto on prostitutka!  On odet, Kak ledi I nosit' galstuk!"<br/>Malchik stared at him, feeling himself grow warm.<br/>"Whatever you say, slut!"<br/>"Ooooh such an insult, try again when you think of something creative to call me you a prepackaged bag of horse shit!  Tell the Missus I said hi!"~<br/>He playfully pecked the man in the car before he drove off.  Malchik's body seemed to walk up to Angel on his own, even with the language barrier he had to meet him.<br/>"Dozhidat'sya!"<br/>Lubov tried to stop him but it was too late.<br/>"Oh, hello cutie!~ you're pretty handsome for a demon.  Most of the men here are pretty unimpressive, are you my Prince Charming?"<br/>Angel chuckled gently touching his crown than his hand going down his cheek to his chin.  Malchik nervously laughed at how close he was, his face heating up, but Lubov spoke up before he could.<br/>"English not speak, Blyat."<br/>She scowled in a strong Russian accent, her English barely even understandable.<br/>"I don't know what a 'Blyat' is but I'm assuming it's an insult, I may not speak Spanish or whatever it is you're speaking but he seems to like me so why don't you back off?"<br/>Angel smirked at her before looking back at Malchik.<br/>"The name's Angel Dust.  What's yours handsome?"<br/>He asked before Malchik replied warmly, stepping back and taking a bow.<br/>"Malchik, Prosti, vasha imya umestno.  U vast yest' litso 'Angel'"<br/>He said smoothly.<br/>"Your name is Malchik?  I didn't catch the rest of that but it sounded smooth.  I'm assuming you're new here, but don't worry!  I know just the place to take you."<br/>He winked and gestured for them to follow him, which they did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>